


Loss

by Lunaxel



Series: The Fall [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxel/pseuds/Lunaxel
Summary: There is no other place for children in this world.





	Loss

**Fredas 1 st, of Hearthfire**

Is hard living alone without Mama and Papa. Our happy Riverwood town was silent and sad all the time. Ralof left three days ago, promising Frodnar he come back. I don’t think he will, people never make it back. The remaining adults tried to help me and Frodnar, giving us spare food and clothes. It helps a little but is not enough. There are no smiles with the food. No hugs with the clothes. It leaves me feeling emptier than before. I think Frodnar feels the same way.

 

**Loredas 2 nd, of Hearthfire**

Is not the same. I know that. But I keep seeing echoes of Mama by the table and Papa in the forge. I keep waking up and expecting to see Mama with warm food ready, and Papa picking me up and spinning me around. Is not the same, which is why I have to leave. But…is dangerous out there.

 

**Sundas 3 rd, of Hearthfire**

Mama…why did you leave me…

Mama…. I am alone now. It hurts. It hurts so much to miss you. I wish I did not love you as much as I do.

Mama…

**Morndas 4 th, of Hearthfire**

It didn’t take much to convinced Frodnar to leave with me. This place has become too painful. Tomorrow, Frodnar and I leave for Riften. For there is no other place for children in this world.

 

**Middas 6 th, of Hearthfire**

We left early in the morning to not loose light. It was chilly, but Skyrim is always chilly. We decided to leave most of our belongings behind. I took a change of clothes and my doll. Frodnar packed the same, we also packed some dried meat, hopefully it will last until we get to Riften.

I gave Frodnar one of the daggers papa was working on before he… before he was gone. I had the matching one mama made.

 

It was not easy deciding to leave the only home I ever knew… to go to another place. Standing in front of the gate I looked at Frodnar and took his hand in mine. He was shaking… but so was I. We took a step forward and left, no words were said. We didn’t look back. We had decided to travel along the roads to be safe, for there are many giant spiders around the woods.

We traveled in silence in case of bandits being around. Never straying to far from each other. As we traveled further away from Riverwood the air grew warmer. The sun was waking up.

We headed towards Whiterun for the carriages. Between the two of us we had about one hundred septims. We would have more, but we had to buy items for our journey.  Camilla’s death hit Lucan hard. He became colder. He could not help us prepare.

**Turdas 7 th, of Hearthfire**

I cannot… how could they…

On our way to Whiterun Frodnar and I encountered bandits. They took our money and mother’s dagger. We have nothing. I have nothing.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this chapter written a long time ago.... I will finish this serie even if it kills me.


End file.
